Tiny Toon Adventures: The Misadventures of Classic
Tiny Toon adventures: The misadventures of Classic is a spinoff to tiny toons it stars a new character named classic and will feature the tiny toons as teens it will be on for 6 seasons with 23 episodes for each season Plot classic is a new student at acme high who has just moved to acme acres imagine to his surprise that he meets the tiny toons as they are now older and they're mentors the looney tunes Season 1 # new toon on the block-classic moves to acme acres and attends acme high but to his surprise he meets the tiny toons more older and the looney tunes as well and the stars themselves buster and babs bunny #classic's girl-classic falls in love with fifi le fume and tries to woo her though he has weird ways of wooing woman #wrestle mania (based on the game classic's wrestle rama)-classic decides to join the acme high wrestling federation and learns he is better then he thought he was but can he beat the champ #The Re-Return of The Acme Acres Zone-The Tiny Toons submit some creepy tales for classic to tell as he host the Re-Return Of The Acme Acres Zone as he tells tales such as Babs Being visited by a friend from the grave,Hamton Learning not to trust strangers in a creepy way,and monty learning to love christmas #The Return To Slumber Party Mountain-After the Incident of the last sleepover classic and the gang have a sleepover at slumber party mountain but little do they know a new monster called Judge Inkman a judge covered in ink has come to wreak havoc #Shimy and mitzy-shima and melissa of planet dolan's daughters start attending acme high but montana max plans to put them at his theme park to make lots of money but monty's plans backfire at every turn #Music Day Returns -Music Day Returns as we see several music videos of couples including Classic and Fifi in don't go breaking my heart shimy in her version of it's in his kiss as she mourns for the day furrball notices her and gogo dodo in a music video for dare to be stupid by who else weird al yankovich #Babs Loses Her Voice-When Babs Loses her voice Classic does everything he can to take care of her but turns out she literally lost her voice and must find it #The Return of One Eyed Jack-When Classic hears the legend of one eyed jack and how the gang escaped his clutches Classic wants to see if he is real so he sets out to find it but finds more then he bargained for #Corey-A new student Named Cody Khone attends Acme High he doesn't seem like much but when Buster and Babs are captured by Montana Max He and classic must save them #The French Fox-A french Fox Named Claudia Lepri (counterpart to Claudette dupri)is on the loose she tries to capture Buster Babs and Classic but it all goes wrong at every turn #Tiger Lilly & Jonesy-The Counterparts to Miss.Cougar and Joshie Bunny are introduced and all heck breaks loose as Jonesy falls in love with mitzy # Squeaky-A little red Squirrel Named Squeaky is introduced and falls in love with sweetie bird # # # # # # # # # # Season 2 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # season 4 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # season 5 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 6 (final) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Titlecards SEASON 1 New toon on the block.png|episode 1 classic's girl|episode 2 Wrestlemania.png|episode 3 the re return of the acme acres zone.png|episode 4 return to slumber party mountain.png|episode 5 shimy and mitzy.png|episode 7 Music day returns.png|episode 8 babs loses her voice.png|episode 10 one eyed jack returns.png|episode 11 SEASON 2 SEASON 3 SEASON 4 SEASON 5 SEASON 6